1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-reverse structure of a continuous pneumatic oil feeding gun, and more particularly to an anti-reverse structure of a continuous pneumatic oil feeding gun, wherein the anti-reverse valve that may prevent the oil from returning into the oil storage tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pneumatic oil feeding gun in accordance with the prior art comprises a main body formed with a piston chamber for receiving a piston which has a front end provided with a plunger which may be moved in a bore of the main body. The main body is provided with an oil storage tank which has an oil feeding hole connected to the bore. Thus, when the trigger of the oil feeding pneumatic gun is pressed, the piston may be moved reciprocally, so that the plunger may also be moved reciprocally. Thus, when the plunger is moved backward, the oil contained in the oil storage tank may be pushed into the bore. Then, the plunger may be moved forward, so that the oil contained in the bore may be pushed outward, and the pneumatic oil feeding gun may supply the oil outward continuously.
However, the conventional pneumatic oil feeding gun in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. When the oil supplied by the pneumatic oil feeding gun is excessive, the oil easily returns into the main body of the pneumatic oil feeding gun, thereby affecting operation of the pneumatic oil feeding gun.
2. The main body of the pneumatic oil feeding gun includes a gun head and a gun body. The gun head is provided with a groove for receiving a seal ring, and is provided with an annular positioning groove. The gun body has an outer wall provided with a thread that may be extended into the positioning groove, so that the gun body may be rotated relative to the gun head and will not detach from the gun head. However, the thread easily rubs the positioning groove, thereby causing wear.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional pneumatic oil feeding gun.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an anti-reverse structure of a continuous pneumatic oil feeding gun.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an anti-reverse structure that may provide highly pressurized oil, may regulate the oil pressure, and may release the oil pressure entirely.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an anti-reverse structure of a continuous pneumatic oil feeding gun, comprising a main body provided with an oil storage tank, the main body provided with a gun bore which has a front end formed with an oil supply hole, an oil feeding hole connected between the gun bore and the oil storage tank, a plunger mounted in a bore of the bore body to move in the bore of the bore body reciprocally, wherein:
an anti-reverse valve is mounted in the gun bore, the anti-reverse valve includes a valve body having an outer wall formed with an annular groove communicated with the oil supply hole, the valve body is formed with an oil inlet hole connected between the annular groove and the bore of the bore body, the valve body is formed with an oil outlet hole connected between the bore of the bore body and the oil supply hole, the oil inlet hole of the valve body is formed with an enlarged receiving space located adjacent to the bore of the bore body for receiving a ball, the oil outlet hole of the valve body is formed with an enlarged receiving space located adjacent to the bore of the bore body for receiving a ball, the enlarged receiving space of the oil inlet hole of the valve body is formed with a reduced catch portion to prevent from falling of the ball, and the enlarged receiving space of the oil outlet hole of the valve body is formed with a reduced catch portion to prevent from falling of the ball.
Thus, when the plunger is moved backward, the oil contained in the oil storage tank may be sucked into the oil feeding hole, then flows through the annular groove and the oil inlet hole of the valve body of the anti-reverse valve, then pushes away the ball in the enlarged receiving space, and is then sucked into the bore of the bore body. At the same time, the ball in the enlarged receiving space will block the oil outlet hole due to the sucking action of the plunger, thereby preventing the oil contained in the oil supply hole from being sucked into the bore of the bore body. Alternatively, when the plunger is moved forward, the oil contained in the bore of the bore body may be pushed into the oil outlet hole, then pushes away the ball in the enlarged receiving space, thereby opening the oil outlet hole, so that the oil may be pushed into the oil supply hole. At the same time, the ball in the enlarged receiving space will block the oil inlet hole due to the pushing action of the plunger, thereby preventing the oil contained in the bore of the bore body from being returned into the oil storage tank. Thus, by provision of the anti-reverse valve, the oil feeding pneumatic gun may supply the oil outward continuously, and may provide highly pressurized oil, thereby satisfying the requirement of the user.
Preferably, the gun body is provided with an oil return hole connected between the oil storage tank and the oil supply hole of the oil feeding pneumatic gun, and a needle valve is screwed on the gun body, and has a distal end that may close or open the oil return hole.
Preferably, the gun body is provided with an oil pressure release hole connected between the oil storage tank and the oil supply hole of the oil feeding pneumatic gun, and a pressure valve is screwed on the gun body to close or open the oil pressure release hole. Preferably, the pressure valve includes a ball that may close or open the oil pressure release hole, a spring pressing the ball, and a screw rested on the spring.
Preferably, the bore body has a center formed with a bore, and has an outer wall provided with a leakproof member, a cap is screwed on the outer wall of the bore body to press the leakproof member, so that the plunger in turn passes through the cap, the leakproof member and extends into the bore.
Preferably, the main body includes a gun head and a gun body, the gun head and the gun body are formed with mating semi-circular cross-sectional shaped annular positioning grooves, the annular positioning groove of the gun head is formed with a positioning hole, the gun body is formed with an elongated slit mating with the annular positioning groove, a bushing line has one end extended through the elongated slit into the positioning hole of the gun head, and the gun head or the gun body may then be rotated, so that the bushing line may be inserted into the two annular positioning grooves.